


"You did what?"

by arturowrites



Series: Dreambur One-Shots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cat Dream, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Tommy and Tubbo are best friends, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, philza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arturowrites/pseuds/arturowrites
Summary: Tommy gives catnip to Cat Dream. Wilbur is mad.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Dreambur One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014135
Comments: 9
Kudos: 473





	"You did what?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyuukoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuukoi/gifts).



> Join our MCYT [Discord Server!](https://discord.gg/qK8CaZRN)

To be honest, Tommy wasn’t thinking. He wasn’t thinking at all.

“Are you sure about this?” Tubbo asked nervously at his side.

“Yeah. It’s going to be so fun.” He responded taking out the catnip from the bag.

“I don’t know Tommy. This doesn’t feel like a very good idea.” Tommy loved having Tubbo as a sidekick for his adventures, but damn, his friend was always complaining about something. It’s like he didn’t trust Tommy’s  _ amazing  _ abilities.

“Relax Tubbo. It’s going to be  _ fine.  _ You’ll see.” He stated with a dismiss of his hand as he got close to Dream’s sleeping body. 

The trio went out to collect some berries, however, Dream fell asleep under a tree and it turns out he was a heavy sleeper. Tommy and Tubbo tried to wake him multiple times but to no avail. That was until Tommy had the “great” idea to try and wake him up with catnip. So the two best friends went to the forest not only to finish collecting berries but to get catnip too.

\-------

“What have we done?”

“What have  _ you  _ done. This is all your fault.” Tubbo replied.

“On the bright side, he woke up.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Tubbo passed a hand through his hair in desperation. “Wilbur is going to kill us.” 

At the mention of the brunette, Dream looked up at the two boys from where he laid sprawled out on the grass. His mask long forgotten under the tree where he, a few minutes ago, was sleeping peacefully. Now with his pupils blown wide, the black engulfing almost all the green. Only a thin ring of color remaining visible.

Dream giggled and rolled in the grass staining his brand new green hoddie, gifted by Wilbur himself. Tubbo flinched. He personally went with Wil to get the hoddie. The tall man was so happy to get the piece of clothing to his boyfriend and now it was all dirty.

“Wilburrrrrr?” Dream said slurring his words. “Where is hiiim?”

Tommy and Tubbo looked at each other. Tubbo shrugged his shoulders.

Tommy sighed.

“We can take you to him, but you have to follow us.” He tried. Dream’s tail rose in exciment. Tommy smiled and started taking a few steps back to lead the way. Suddenly Dream leaped in the air and landed in Tommy’s shoulders making the boy stumble and with another jump Dream reached a branch from a tall tree and looked down at Tommy, who was getting up from where he fell, and a laughing Tubbo.

“Nooo” He purred with a frown. “I want Wilby right here and now.”

“Listen, you little-”

“Tommy.” The blonde dragged away his eyes from Dream and looked at his best friend.

“What?”

“We need to tell Wilbur.” Tommy paled. Anything but that.

“But Tubbo-” He bit down anything he wanted to say the moment Tubbo’s eyes narrowed dangerously. He could be really scary if he wanted and that scared Tommy, but at the same time gave high respect for the boy. “Fine.”

\-------

“You did what?” Wilbur exclaimed.

“ _ Tommy  _ gave him catnip.”

“So you drugged him?” Wilbur stated looking at his brother.

“It was catnip!” He tried to defend himself.

“That’s still drugging Tommy.”

“Oh-”

He couldn’t believe it. Wilbur gave them just one task ‘ _ Go and find berries for the jam’  _ and they fucked it up. Fucking kids.

Dream’s giddy laughter cut through the sharp tension. “Wilbyyy? I need youuuuu.” Wilbur sighed.

“You know what? Just take the berries and go home. I’ll deal with Dream.”

Both of them knew to deal with a mad Wilbur. Especially when it came to Dream. So the two friends grabbed their bags and the basket with the berries and started making their way back to the house with the sunset illuminating the sky in front of them.

Once they were gone Wilbur went to the tree where Dream was watching him closely with a smile in his face.

“Hey.”   
“Hello Dream. Are you okay?”

“I am now.” Wilbur ignored the flirty comment. He needed to get a hold of Dream and bring him back home.

“What you think about getting off there? Back down here with me.”

“Only if you catch me.” In the span of a few seconds Dream jumped off the branch. Wilbur’s eyes widened in surprise and with a muttered ‘ _ Shit’  _ he ran to the place where he predicted Dream would fall.

He almost didn’t make it.

Either it was luck or Wilbur made the right calculation or Dream made the perfect jump. The blonde landed perfectly in Wilbur’s arms. Dream wrapped his legs against Wilbur’s waist and his arms sneaked behind Wilbur’s neck. He hid his face in the crook of the brunette’s neck, breathing in all his scent. Dream felt home now. Wilbur hugged his boyfriend tight like he could disappear at any moment. The hair of Dream tickled Wilbur’s cheek softly.

“Wilbur?”

“Yeah?” 

“Can we go to the house now? I’m getting hungry” Wilbur chuckled as he loosened the embrace in Dream to let him down. However, the grip of Dream tightened even more. Wilbur raised a brow. “Can you carry me?”

Wilbur smiled.

“Yes, of course I can.”

And with Dream in Wilbur’s arms, the couple made their way back to Tommy, Tubbo and Phil. Stars appearing in the dark blue sky.

\--------

After watching Wilbur and Dream walk up the stairs Tommy turned to his best friend.

“Tubbo?”

“Yeah?” Tommy gave him a cheeky smile.

“You gotta admit it was kind of funny,” Tubbo remembered the face Wilbur made when he looked at Dream practically hanging from the tree and he giggled.

“Yes. Yes, it was.”


End file.
